Will You Wait For Me?
by Purple Archer
Summary: Snape goes to the muggle world for his soulsearching but leaves Hermione behind the wizarding world. Can Hermione keep her promise to wait for Snape?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Author's Note: Second fan fic... This is quite dramatic and I enjoyed writing the first chapter. I have great plans for this story. Please tell me what you think about it. In short, please review! **

Will You Wait For Me?

Chapter 1

Leaving Behind

Rain was lashing against the windows. The wind was howling. The sky was dark. Everything was gloomy. It reflected the mood of one person. Severus Snape was looking outside the window feeling very lonely although he should have been happy. The war was over. The most evil and feared wizard of all time was finished by Harry Potter with the help of the Order of the Phoenix, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

His heart wrenched at the thought of _her_ name. He should have been happy because the war was over. He should have been happy because at long last, he would be able to give himself fully to the woman he loved most. But he was not. He had to tell her about _everything _that has happened between them.

He rose from his seat and paced his room. _How will I tell her? _He thought. He stopped pacing when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Hermione Granger standing in front of him.

She did not give him a chance to speak. She immediately hugged him. "Oh Severus, I never thought that the war would finally be over! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed and then she smiled.

Snape smiled a little. "Come in Hermione," said Snape. Hermione entered his room and sat at a couch near the fireplace. He noticed that she looked happy but tired.

"Why didn't you come in the festivities Severus? You should be happy because he's gone forever! Aren't you glad?" asked Hermione, her face frowning with concern.

"Yes I am but there's something troubling me," mumbled Snape.

"Well, what is it? You can tell me everything. Voldemort is gone. He'll never rise from the dead. Half of his death eaters are dead and the rest are serving heavy sentences at Azkaban. Don't worry about it. It's really over."

"It's not about that. It's about us," said Snape not meeting her eyes.

"Us?" asked Hermione warily.

"Please listen to me carefully. I have loved you since you were in your sixth year, during the war. I was and still am amazed at your brilliance. You are kind-hearted, brave, and beautiful. Everything I could ever want in a woman is in you. I never thought I could love again," said Snape looking deeply in her brown eyes.

"That's what's troubling you? You want me to know how and why you loved me?" said Hermione smirking. "Although you didn't say it to me before, I felt it. I knew you were sincere. I loved you for it," she said passionately. She stood from the couch and kissed him. Snape let her kiss him for this may be the last time….

When they pulled apart, Snape took Hermione by the hand and led her to the couch. They sat facing each other. She was about to kiss him again when he held her shoulders quite roughly. She was startled and she frowned.

"Don't! It will only make it more difficult!" growled Snape.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"I have to tell you but I just can't!"

"You can tell me everything, Severus after all we've been through in the war. You should have learned to trust me," said Hermione irritably.

He dropped his hands from her shoulder and sighed deeply. He needed a deep breath before telling her.

"I have to leave," said Snape.

"Leave? Where?" asked Hermione sounding confused.

"From Hogwarts. From the Wizarding World."

"What? I don't understand," she shook her head. "Everything is all right now. Voldemort's dead! Dumbledore's alive! It's peaceful now, so why?" she exclaimed, her voice rising in every word.

"I have to!" spat Snape. He stood up. Hermione stood up too.

"Why?" she demanded.

He turned his back on her. "Because I don't know myself anymore. Being a double agent stripped me off of my identity. I have to find myself again."

"But you were on our side!"

"Yes, I know!" He whirled around to face her. He spoke in a low voice: "Imagine playing for two sides, Hermione. I betrayed Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It's difficult to answer him in an obscure way so that I won't give out information on our side on purpose. He tortures me when he's not satisfied with my answers. You don't know what it feels like being tortured almost to death. I confess, I was confused. I am a spy for Dumbledore but in the meantime I am a Death Eater. The power of the darkness was seducing me every time I'm being summoned! At some point, I wanted to return fully to Voldemort. I felt really powerful when I'm his most trusted servant but there was still good in my heart. I was sick of him treating us like animals because we are human beings. I know I could get back at him by helping Dumbledore. But still, the good and bad were battling inside me. I finally let the good instinct wash over me. I helped kill him and his followers.

"I really can't believe that it is all over now. I can finally live my life. But I don't have a life. I don't know who I am. I-I have to get away from all these horrible memories."

"Horrible memories? Am I included in those horrible memories, Severus? Don't you realize that you're leaving me?" asked Hermione.

"I do realize that I'm leaving you but my memories of you are beautiful," mumbled Snape.

"Don't you love me anymore?" asked Hermione, her voice cracking.

"To tell you the truth Hermione, I don't know."

She slapped Snape in the face and burst into tears. "How dare you say that to me! After all we've been through, how could you throw it all away?" shrieked Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I have to leave!" pleaded Snape.

"You're so selfish Severus! Haven't you ever thought of the people around you especially me? I don't care about your past; I just care about what you have become!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore! Get out now!" snapped Snape.

Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks. She wanted to hit him again but she just glared at him. She went out of the room and banged the door as hard as she could.

Snape, looking livid was left standing in the room. _Doesn't she realize that she'll only hurt herself by loving me: a traitor and a bastard? It hurts me more than it hurts her. I'm destroying her life. She's so young, she needs someone better._ He thought.

"I've made up my mind. I have to leave the Wizarding World even though I'm leaving my love behind," he said to himself.

He took a deep breath and went to Dumbledore's office to tell him about his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Author's note: To the readers, please review. I really put effort into this chapter so please review so that I know that my hard work has paid off.**

Chapter 2

The Heroes' Ceremony

Snape knocked on Dumbledore's door. "Enter," said Dumbledore. Snape opened the door and went inside. Dumbledore was standing next to Fawkes, his Phoenix and was stroking his pet's feathers. When Dumbledore saw Snape, he smiled at him. "Please sit down Severus," said Dumbledore.

Snape sat down on the chair near to Dumbledore's desk. "Albus, I have to talk to you," muttered Snape.

"What is it about, Severus?" asked Dumbledore. He turned to Snape and focused his attention to him.

"I have to leave Hogwarts. That means I'm resigning," said Snape shortly. "I do hope you'll find a Potions Master soon," added Snape. He stood up from his chair and headed towards the door but Dumbledore grabbed his elbow.

"Severus, please enlighten me with your predicament. Of all the times of departure, you picked the time of peace for leaving," said Dumbledore lightly.

Snape faced Dumbledore. "I'm sorry for the rudeness Dumbledore but I really have to leave the Wizarding World. Now that peace is restored, I don't seem to know who I am anymore, playing double agent and all. I just want to get away from it all. I want to spend some time searching myself."

Dumbledore looked at him intently as though reading Snape's mind. "I understand," said Dumbledore.

"You do?" asked Snape surprised. "I know you can understand me. I thought besides you, Hermione would understand -," he stopped after mentioning Hermione.

"But she didn't understand, did she?"

"No, I know I would be hurting her by leaving her but she's a smart witch. She should have understood what I was feeling. I explained to her everything but she-,"

"Loves you," Dumbledore cut him off. "She doesn't want you to go. I know in your heart you really don't want to leave. Do you?"

"Of course, I really don't want to go. It's a tough decision I have to make. I'm doing this for her. I don't want her loving a person like me, an evil man," said Snape bitterly.

"You're not evil Severus. You risked your life for the good of all. You're a charming gentleman, she deserves to love you," said Dumbledore smiling.

"She doesn't deserve me! She deserves someone better!" exclaimed Snape. He ran his hands in his hair in frustration and paced around Dumbledore's office.

"And that 'someone better' is you," said Dumbledore. Snape stopped pacing. Dumbledore sat down in his chair and surveyed Snape with his half-moon glasses.

Snape went to the fireplace and stared at the fire. "I really love her. She made me live again. In the moments that I thought that I would die, she reached out to me. She took care of me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. I would have gladly died knowing that nobody was ever going to care when I'm gone. But she was my will to live. I lived for her," said Snape softly.

Snape turned to Dumbledore. "I don't want her spending every waking moment of her life loving a man who doesn't even know himself anymore," said Snape, his voice cracking a bit.

"Are you really sure about this Severus? It isn't late to turn back now."

Snape took a deep breath. "I'm sure."

Before leaving, Snape attended a ceremony in honor of the heroes who fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He really did not want to go but he forced himself because it may be the last time that he would be spending his time in Hogwarts and in the Wizarding World.

Everyone was dressed impeccably. Dumbledore was wearing midnight blue robes with gold and silver stars. Even the teachers dressed themselves elaborately. The Great Hall was crowded but Dumbledore Charmed the Hall to expand so that everyone has a place to sit. Not only the students were there but almost all in the Wizarding World attended the ceremony.

Snape sat at the staff table and scanned the Hall. His breath was caught up when he saw Hermione. She was wearing a sparkly white gown. Her hair was expertly tied in a bun with tendrils cascading down her face. She was wearing the sapphire necklace he bought her. There was no other word describing her except _beautiful._

"Welcome to all of you!" announced Dumbledore in a loud voice. "Tonight, we honor all those who fought against the Dark Lord Voldemort. All those who lived and all those who perished deserve a night to celebrate their heroism!"

Everyone clapped. Hermione smiled at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They all survived but some were not so lucky.

"I hope they hurry up with the ceremony, I'm getting hungry," said Ron amid the clapping.

"Oh Ron, when will you learn to hold your stomach even for a little while?" asked Hermione jokingly.

"But before we get to the ceremony, let us all eat first because I know some of you do not know to hold their stomachs while I'm speaking," said Dumbledore smiling at Ron. Ron's face flushed and he smiled back at Dumbledore.

They all sat down and started the feast. "Hermione, you really look beautiful tonight," complimented Ron.

"Stop flirting with me Ron but thanks anyway," said Hermione smirking. Ron blushed. Harry and Ginny snorted.

"Now that we're finished with school, I can finally fulfill my dreams of becoming an Auror," said Harry smiling.

"I'm right there with you mate," said Ron happily.

"And I'm going to be a seventh year!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What about you Neville?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to further my studies in Herbology. Professor Sprout said that I could be her apprentice," said Neville proudly.

Soon, every seventh year Gryffindors were exchanging their plans after Hogwarts.

"How about you, Hermione?" asked Lavender.

"Oh, I was thinking of becoming a professor," said Hermione looking at her plate.

"Figures," commented Seamus.

Everyone including Hermione laughed. "I knew my predictions were right! Even Professor Trelawney agrees with me that you will become a professor!" said Parvati excitedly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were smirking at each other. "Guess we didn't see that coming," Ron said sarcastically. That caused another round of laughter.

"I think you want to spend more time with Snape, isn't that right Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione did not answer rather just smiled a little. Ron's ears were red. He shoved food into his mouth so that he could not participate in the "Snape Talk".

Hermione was glad that Harry accepted fully her relationship with Snape. At first, Harry did not believe her but knowing her for seven years, he figured out that Hermione has finally found solace in their dreaded Potions Master.

Ron was a different issue, though. He nearly disowned Hermione as best friend when he heard about them. But after Harry had talked Ron into his senses, he apologized to Hermione and accepted Hermione and Snape's relationship grudgingly. Hermione know why he was acting that way. Ron was in love with her but he did not have a place in her heart except as a best friend and it would always remain that way. But Ron still did not give up. He was still hoping that Hermione would realize that it was Ron she needed. Ron kept his hopes. He flirted with Hermione half-jokingly but when she finally gave him a piece of her mind about that, he got the message.

Now that everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore stood up. "Now it is time for the ceremony in honor of the heroes," said Dumbledore. "I would like to call the Minister of Magic himself, Rufus Scrimgeour."

Everyone clapped as Scrimgeour stood up in recognition at the staff table. He cleared his throat and announced loudly: "Without further ado, I, in behalf of the Wizarding World would gladly present Mr Harry James Potter, First Class Order of Merlin for ending forever the tyranny of V-Voldemort." (After the downfall of Voldemort, everyone in the Wizarding World is quite brave to say the name out loud but they still stutter.)

As Harry went to accept his Order of Merlin, everyone stood up in their seats and clapped enthusiastically. Ron, Fred, and George whooped. Scrimgeour gave him the medal and shook his hand. Dumbledore embraced Harry like a son. Hagrid pulled Harry into a bone-breaking hug. All the teachers including Snape shook his hand.

"I would like to say that I did not defeat Voldemort alone. I always had my three best friends Ron and Hermione in fighting him. Through all the hardships, they did not abandon me. I know for seven years, they could have left me but they stuck for me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them," said Harry smiling. Hermione was crying with happiness and Ron's eyes were becoming glassy.

"I want to thank Mr and Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family for accepting me in their home and The Burrow became a real home to me than in Privet Drive."

The whole Weasley family with Fleur (Bill's wife) was smiling. Like Hermione, Mrs Weasley was crying. Mr Weasley patted her hand.

"Professor Dumbledore, thank you for helping me, for being a mentor, and for being always there for me." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"And last but not the least, I dedicate this award to Sirius, my godfather and my parents," said Harry. Tears fell down from his face. "Even though they are not here right now, I know they are very proud of me.

"This is to all of you!"

Everyone applauded Harry. As he went back to his seat, people either clapped him on the shoulder or shook his hand.

After the clapping had stopped, Dumbledore rose up again. "We honor those who fought against Voldemort. For the heroes," Dumbledore raised his glass.

"For the heroes!" everyone said. They drank up to them.

"The night is young! Let us celebrate the triumph of the heroes!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

With a sweep of his wand, the long house tables were gone and a band entered the Great Hall with their instruments and started to play. Soon, everyone was on their feet inviting others to dance with them.

Harry danced with Luna, Ginny with Neville, Dumbledore with McGonagall, and other pairs dancing to the slow music. Snape saw Hermione sitting and Ron approaching her. Snape hurried to get to her first before Ron so that he could dance with her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" asked Ron and Snape simultaneously.


	3. Graduation Day

**Author's Note: Sorry, it took me long to update. I was busy with my studies. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter. Read and review guys...**

Chapter 3  
Graduation Day

Hermione was taken aback by the two men standing in front of her. The two of them seem eager to dance with her. She looked at Ron's expectant face and then to Snape's _you-must-dance-with-me-or-else_ look. She sighed and then she made up her mind.

She looked at Snape and said: "Sure, I'll dance with you- ," and then she suddenly turned to the man beside him, "Ron". She stretched her arm to him, her hand waiting to be taken.

Ron smiled broadly and took her hand. Snape looked angry and at the same time jealous. He watched the pair of them go to the dance floor. He crossed his arms and glared at them.

Dumbledore, seeing Snape alone approached him. "Severus, there should be no wasting time standing here. You should dance with… Oh," said Dumbledore when he suddenly saw Hermione dancing with Ron.

"You haven't made it up yet?" asked Dumbledore.

"Obviously," said Snape shortly.

"Haven't you talked to her after our meeting?"

"No, she's been avoiding me."

"Oh, in that case, why don't you cut in?"

Snape stared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore just smiled. He was aware that Snape had not thought of it. Even the simplest of ideas seemed to evaporate from his head when he was clearly jealous.

"I'll take your word for it," muttered Snape.

Dumbledore chuckled and patted Snape on the shoulder in a fatherly affection. He left Snape to dance with other staff members.

Snape took a deep breath and pushed his way to the center of the dance floor where Ron and Hermione were dancing. Hermione's back was turned back to him and Snape noticed that Ron looked happy. He tapped Ron's shoulder. "May I cut in?" asked Snape in his silky voice.

Ron's smile faltered. He knew Snape's voice too much. He noticed that his voice had a hint of anger. Ron, not wanting to let Hermione go looked at her. He was expecting Hermione to make Snape go away but she pulled away from Ron.

"She's all yours," said Ron in a defeated voice. He smiled a little at Hermione and walked away from them with his head hung.

Snape placed his hands on her waist and Hermione put her arms on his shoulders somewhat reluctantly. He kept looking at her but she avoided his eyes. The two of them were not talking for a while until Snape had the sense to break the ice.

"Hermione, look at me," said Snape. He almost pleaded.

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes but she turned away instantly. Snape placed his hand on her jaw and turned her head to him. She leaned in his touch and she closed her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for how I acted but I'm not going to change my mind," said Snape softly.

She opened her eyes, still crying. "I knew you were going to say that," said Hermione sounding hurt. "But I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to go outside?"

"Sure. I want to spend the night alone with you before I _leave._"

Hermione was saddened when she heard the word _leave._ Snape clearly noticed that so he led her out of the dance floor and they went to the lake. They sat under the tree near the lake. Snape wrapped his arms around Hermione. She leaned against Snape's chest.

"I never want to forget all of these," said Snape.

"All of what?" asked Hermione.

"All of our memories together," Snape kissed her head.

"I will always remember you Severus Snape," she turned to look at him intently.

"I'm leaving tomorrow after your graduation."

Her eyes looked down and she felt tears coming out of her eyes. She brushed them away with the back of her hand.

"Don't cry Hermione, please."

But Hermione could not take it anymore. She broke down and cried on Snape's shoulder. Snape embraced her tightly.

After her crying had subsided, she pulled from the embrace. "You're going to leave me and you're asking me not to cry?" said Hermione half-exasperated.

Snape laughed a little. "I just don't want to remember you crying." He kissed Hermione under the moonlit sky.

The next day, all seventh years were excited because it was now the day of their graduation. All were preparing for the special day.

Then, the moment came. The seventh years, together with their parents gathered in the Great Hall. All of the Weasleys were there for Ron and Harry. Mrs Weasley could not help but cry to see Ron and Harry get their diplomas. Mrs Longbottom, Neville's grandmother burst into tears when Neville received his diploma. The Grangers were also there. Mr and Mrs Granger beamed when Hermione got an award for being the top of their batch. Snape looked really happy to finally see Hermione graduating and being the best in their year. He felt really proud of her.

After the ceremony, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside to take a stroll around Hogwarts. They visited Hagrid and he cried when they reached him. Their heads banged together when Hagrid hugged the three of them. After visiting Hagrid, they went to the lake to rest and to watch the Giant Squid for the last time.

"I'm so happy we graduated!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah, now we have to train to become aurors," said Harry happily.

Hermione was happy that she was the top one. But a part of her was really sad because Snape would be leaving later that day. Harry and Ron noticed her silence.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You should be happy; you're the best in our year. Why the long face?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Ron, Severus is going to leave the Wizarding World," she said throatily. She burst into tears. Ron embraced Hermione while he patted her back.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure he'll come back," said Harry trying to lift Hermione's spirit.

"No Harry. He didn't say when he will return. I don't think he's coming back," cried Hermione.

"When is he leaving?" asked Ron.

"Today but I can't bear to see him go-,"

"You should go Hermione. It would be better for you to see him now," said Ron sincerely.

"You're right. I should see him immediately."

"Go, he might be leaving right now," said Harry.

Hermione smiled at the both of them. She ran towards the castle and she bumped unexpectedly at Professor Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore but I need to see Professor Snape," she said in a hurry.

"_Severus?_ He's at his office packing his things. You should see him now before he leaves," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor."

She hurried to go to the dungeons. When she finally reached it, she opened the door and found Snape almost ready to go.

"I knew you would be coming," said Snape smirking.

"Of course, I would come. I have to see you before you go."

"In that case, would you mind accompanying me to the grounds? My carriage is waiting."

Hermione nodded. Her eyes are starting to burn. But she did not want to cry. She wanted Snape to remember her smiling face. They walked in silence. When they reached the grounds, Hermione was not surprised to see Dumbledore waiting beside the horseless carriage. When they approached Dumbledore, he smiled at the pair of them.

"Goodbye Severus. I hope you will find yourself now. Thank you for everything. Hogwarts and the Wizarding World will never forget you," said Dumbledore. He looked sad to see Snape leaving.

"What about my post? Who will fill in for the Potions post?" asked Snape worriedly.

"Oh that," Dumbledore waved his worry dismissively. "I'm sure Miss Granger will be up to the task, isn't that right Miss Granger?"

"Yes, and I would be glad to teach Potions." She smiled at Snape.

"I'm sure you will be a great Potions mistress," said Snape.

Snape embraced Dumbledore like a father. "Thank you Albus, for everything you have done for me. You trusted me when everyone did not. I will never forget you."

Dumbledore smiled at him. "I think I must leave you two alone," said Dumbledore pointedly. His blue eyes twinkled at them and then he walked towards the castle.

"I'll miss that old man," said Snape once Dumbledore was out of earshot.

"I know you will," said Hermione.

He smiled sadly at Hermione and he kissed her once more. "I love you Hermione," he breathed.

"I love you too Severus," said Hermione. She burst into tears again. "Will you come back?"

"I will. When I finally get things right, I swear I'll come back for you."

"How long?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

She cried harder after hearing that. Snape went inside the carriage and closed the door.

"Will you wait for me?" asked Snape from the carriage window.

"I…I will."


	4. The Promise

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait, my college work is piling so I have to do them first. This chapter is short but I will make the next chapter longer.  
****Thanks to my reviewers... :p  
**

Chapter 4

The Promise

A week has passed since Snape's departure; Hermione was sitting on her bed in her parents' house. She was depressed but she knew she must put herself together because next week, she would be taking an apprenticeship for Potions under Horace Slughorn. Eventually, she will have taken over Slughorn's post after she finishes her apprenticeship. She remembered all her memories with Snape. The first time she raised her hand in his class, her first civil conversation with him, their first dance together, and her first kiss with him.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her reverie. "Who is it?" called Hermione.

"It's me," came out her mother's voice. Hermione stood up from her bed and opened the door. Her mother looked at her with sympathy. "Can I come in?" asked her mother. Hermione just nodded and let her mother in her room.

Without her mother asking twice, Hermione told all her memories with Snape. Her mother smiled at all the stories she shared.

"I'm glad you told me all your happy memories with him. I don't want you sitting here and thinking of negative things," said her mother.

"Thanks for being here, Mum," said Hermione while she embraced her mother.

"I'm always here for you, dear. By the way, I have something for you."

They pulled apart from each other and her mother took something from her pocket.

"It's a letter for you."

"I didn't see an owl flying here," Hermione frowned.

"Oh, this came from the postman. I'd better leave you for now, I have to cook lunch," said her mother smiling.

"Okay, thanks Mum."

"No problem dear." Her mother gently closed the door.

Hermione opened the letter and she gasped with delight as she instantly recognized the handwriting.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope you are doing well. I sent this by Muggle post because I know you are staying at your parents' house. It has been a week since I left the Wizarding World. I'm not that oriented with Muggle ways so I am trying very hard to cope with it._

Hermione giggled at the thought of Snape getting excited lighting a fire with matches just like Mr Weasley at the Quidditch World Cup.

_I miss you terribly. I know searching my self will take a longer time. I doubt a year will do it because of all the horrible incidents that took half of my life. But I really want to make this faster. After three years, let us meet each other at the hill with the solitary tree outside Hogsmeade. 1 Three years will be a long time for me to recover. I hope I will be fully recovered by that time. I love you Hermione, always remember that. _

_Severus_

Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks. She kissed the letter. "I promise you Severus, I will come and wait for you."

* * *

1 from the movie "My Sassy Girl", although in the movie, they wait for two years and the hill is not outside Hogsmeade or in England 

thanks to wafledreams for making me watch that movie


	5. Confusing Feelings

**Hello, my awesome readers! Here's the new chapter! Thanks to my reviewers! I love your comments, they inspire me so much! Special thanks to PiperLeoEternally for understanding my college life predicament :p  
**

Chapter 5

Confusing Feelings

Hermione stepped into Hogwarts nervously. She took deep breaths before entering the Great Hall. Silently, she berated herself for being so nervous. Hogwarts had been her second home for seven years but the difference was that this time; she would be an apprentice and soon-to-be professor. She opened the doors of the Great Hall and she found Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, and Lupin standing in front of the Staff Table. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the almost empty hall. When she approached them, she smiled nervously.

"Thank you Miss Granger for returning to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore smiling at her.

"I couldn't let this opportunity slip. I really wanted to become a Potions Mistress and I thank Professor Slughorn for taking me as his apprentice," said Hermione, her nervousness ebbing away.

"My dear, I shouldn't let this opportunity slip. I am so glad that I would apprentice a student who is the brightest in their year," said Slughorn earnestly.

Hermione blushed. She smiled at her professors graciously and she was really happy when Lupin caught her eye.

"Oh my goodness, Professor Lupin, you'll be teaching again!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes I am, Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to give me my old post Defense against the Dark Arts," replied Lupin.

"Miss Granger, let me show you your quarters," said McGonagall apparently happy that her best student had come back.

"Thank you professor," Hermione smiled warmly at her Head of House.

Lupin helped Hermione with her luggage and McGonagall led the way to her quarters.

Upon reaching her room, she noticed that her door was a portrait of a woman sitting with her hands on her lap.

"Good day Professors," greeted the woman. "Is she the one who will be occupying this room?" the woman asked gesturing at her Hermione.

"Yes she is," replied McGonagall. "Hermione, this is Lady Catherine." Lady Catherine smiled at Hermione.

"Pleased to meet you," said Hermione.

"Well then, come on in so you can see the room," said Lady Catherine. She swung forward and the three of them entered the room.

Hermione gaped at the sight that greeted her. The room was magnificent. It was high-ceilinged and the walls were painted lavender. Her canopy bed and the curtains were white. It also had a mini-library, couches near the fireplace, and a writing desk. The whole room looked like a suite in a hotel. Lupin looked amused at Hermione's expression as he put down her luggage.

"This is so cool," said Hermione breathlessly.

"I knew you would like it, Hermione," said Lupin.

"Thank you so much Professors."

"You're very welcome," said McGonagall warmly.

"We'd better leave you now so you could rest. Tomorrow, you'll be starting," said Lupin.

Hermione nodded and smiled as they left her inside her quarters.

She flopped down on her bed and sighed. She was not tired, on the contrary, she felt buzzing inside. It was still early. She glanced at the clock; it was two in the afternoon. She sat upright and remembered that every afternoon, she and Snape always go to Hogsmeade or walk the Hogwarts grounds. Her heart saddened at the thought. It was different now. He was not there anymore. She did not want to feel depressed. When sadness would come over her, she would put in mind the promise that Snape gave her. She somehow cheered at the thought that after three years, they would see each other again.

After fixing herself, she went to Hogsmeade. She felt really alone without Snape beside her. Tears were welling up in her eyes so she blinked them away. She went inside the Three Broomsticks and ordered a glass of Firewhiskey. She drank it slowly while she was absorbed in her thoughts. She did not notice a man sitting beside her.

"Happy 18th birthday, Hermione," the man greeted her.

"My birthday's not until tomorrow. You're a day early," said Hermione flatly without looking at the man.

"Don't… Don't you recognize me?" asked the man.

Hermione turned to him with narrowed eyes but her expression changed when she finally recognized him.

It was Ron. Although they had not seen each other for almost two months, he seemed as if he had changed. His face became more mature. Hermione admitted to herself that he became attractive, not that Ron was ugly but when he was still a student he looked ordinary.

Hermione gulped. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization. "I'm so sorry Ron, I didn't recognize you," said Hermione timidly.

"Everybody says so. Even Fred and George said that for the first time, girls will actually go for me," said Ron jokingly while he brushed his red hair upwards with his fingers.

She smiled at his gesture. He was different now. _No, it's still Ron,_ she thought. Her heart beat faster and her stomach felt like it was in knots. _Maybe it was the Firewhiskey._

Hermione cleared her throat. "So I assume that you're starting your Auror training?" she asked.

"Yes, Harry and I want to enjoy the rest of the summer before training."

"So, where's Harry?"

"He's with Fred and George discussing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Oh, I really wanted to see him. It's been months since I last saw him."

Ron's face fell. "You only wanted to see Harry?"

"No! I wanted to see you too. But you're here with me now," said Hermione awkwardly.

"Okay. Harry's coming here too. I told him to meet me here."

Hermione nodded and drank her Firewhiskey silently. Ron also ordered Firewhiskey and the two drank in silence. The silence was broken when people around them got noisier. They looked around to find out the source of the commotion. They smiled at each other when they found out the reason. It was Harry. He was walking towards them with an exasperated look on his face.

"I'm still not used to this," mumbled Harry as he sat with them.

Hermione and Ron laughed. Harry smiled meekly.

"We've ordered you Firewhiskey," said Ron handing Harry a glass.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Hey guys, since we're starting our careers tomorrow, why don't we celebrate it tonight? My treat, since tomorrow's my birthday!" said Hermione enthusiastically.

"Great idea, Mione," agreed Harry.

"To Hermione, on her 18th birthday and her apprenticeship," said Ron raising his glass. She smiled at Ron and he blushed.

"To Harry and Ron for their Auror training," added Hermione also raising her glass.

"To our friendship, may it last forever," said Harry finally as they clinked their glasses and drank to each other.

They went to a gourmet restaurant and then they went to a bar to dance. After dancing for almost two hours, they realized that it was late. They would start their careers tomorrow and they should not be late. Harry and Ron walked Hermione to Hogwarts since the two of them would be staying at the Burrow.

"Good night, Hermione and good luck," said Harry. He embraced Hermione.

"Thanks Harry. Tonight was wonderful. Thanks for being here."

"Advanced happy birthday!"

"Thanks! I should be going now."

"Sure, come on Ron. Let's go."

"You go on ahead Harry, I'll be coming. I have to talk to Hermione first," said Ron.

"Okay, mate." Harry went to the Apparition point and Apparated.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Hermione. Her heart was now beating fast. She seemed to look at Ron in a different light. His brown eyes were twinkling and he looked so much cuter now.

"I want to tell you that I love you."

Hermione did not look at him. She looked at her feet and she did not say anything. Her face was becoming redder by the second.

"I know you love Snape but I don't think he's coming back."

"He is coming back!" said Hermione loudly. "He promised me, Ron. He won't break his promise! He will come back!" She burst into tears and cried on Ron's shoulder.

"Hush, I'm sorry I said that. But I can't stand the sight of you pining for him everyday. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ron, this is so hard for me. I really miss him. I love him and nothing can change that. I'm sorry, Ron. I can only accept your love as friendship."

"Hermione, if he doesn't come back, I'll always be here for you. I'll wait."

"No, Ron. You have a life in front of you. Don't waste your time waiting for me."

"I love you Hermione. I will do anything for you."

Hermione looked at his eyes and she saw the sincerity in them. She was touched by the fact that Ron would do anything for her. Maybe there was something inside in her heart for him.

"Ron, I…"

Ron put his finger on Hermione's lips. "You don't have to say anything now."

Hermione was confused. She wanted to tell Ron that he may have a chance but it would be unfair to Severus. She was sure that Severus would never leave her hanging.

"Ron, I have to go now," said Hermione, her eyes still watery.

"Sure," said Ron softly. "Good luck on your apprenticeship," added Ron.

"Thanks, you too." Hermione smiled a little.

Hermione went to her room, her emotions taking over her. _Why do I feel this way? Ron's my friend! Severus will only be the one for me. Maybe Severus's absence made me feel this way. _She sighed. _This is going to be a long three years…_


	6. Alan and Clara

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter... Please review**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 6

Alan and Clara

After being acquainted to the Muggle World for nearly a month, Snape felt at ease for the first time in his father's old house. He inherited the house after the death of his father. He never enjoyed there but he finally made peace with the house.

He felt really alone. There was no Dumbledore, students, and his beloved Hermione. He sacrificed everything he had for his soul-searching. But at that moment, he had not found yet his calling in life. Everything was a blur. He needed to start over.

Morning came inside his gloomy house. He woke up and dragged himself to the kitchen. He made himself breakfast and read the newspaper. He decided to get himself a job so that he could fit in the Muggle world and so that he could support his basic needs.

He checked the Classified Ads and found out that the public library needed a librarian. After he ate his breakfast and took a shower, he went to the library to apply for the job.

After days of waiting, he was called by the head librarian that he got the job and he should start the next Monday.

So when Monday came, he went to the library to start his new job. He entered the library and he approached a middle-aged woman in the book check-out counter.

"Good morning, I am here to start my job as a librarian," said Snape smoothly.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Dawson," the woman said brightly. "I am Nora Rose, the head librarian." Snape shook hands with her.

"Where do I start, Mrs. Rose?"

"You really seem eager for the job," said Nora, her eyes twinkling. _Great, she reminds me of Dumbledore._ He thought sourly.

Snape forced a smile. Nora took Snape's smile as a friendly grin. "You can start with these." She pushed a cart towards him. "Please put them in their proper shelves."

He nodded. "Don't worry, you're not doing all those things all the time," assured Nora. Snape let himself a chuckle. He received a warm smile from Nora.

_This job isn't so bad after all,_ Snape thought. Though he missed being control of the students, he felt relaxed in this environment. He had no worries of the castle being blown every Potions class. He smiled at the thought.

He was nearly done with his work. He reached the last shelf when someone bumped into him. "Watch where you're going!" he snapped. He turned around to see who caused it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" said a woman who was crouching over her fallen books. Snape sighed as he bent down to help her.

"It's okay. I'll help you," muttered Snape. He helped pick up her books without looking at the woman. They both stood up and Snape allowed himself to look at the woman.

He felt as if his jaw dropped. The woman was beautiful. She has soft brown eyes, rosy cheeks, red lips, and long straight brown hair.

"Thank you so much. I'm such a klutz sometimes," she babbled. "You must be the new librarian Mrs. Rose told me about," she said smiling. Snape nodded numbly.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked noticing Snape's transfixed stare at her.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry about that," said Snape quickly.

"I'm Clara Wood," she said extending an arm.

"I'm Alan Dawson," Snape said. He shook her hand and he was instantly reminded of Hermione.

"Hey, would you like to grab a coffee after work?" asked Clara cheerfully.

"Sure, if I finish it by now," said Snape.

"I'm so sorry for the hold up," Clara blushed. Snape smiled inwardly at her blush.

"It's okay. I'm nearly finished anyway."

"Great! See you after work then," said Clara. She smiled at him as she went to the other section of the library. He did not know why but he felt as if Hermione was around him.

After work, Clara took Snape to a nearby coffee shop. Clara ordered two cappuccinos while Snape stared outside the window. He remembered that after his classes, Hermione would go to his quarters and they would drink coffee together. They also read books while enjoying each other's presence.

Clara went back to their table and sat on the chair opposite Snape. She scrutinized his glazed look. "Earth to Alan! Hello? Is anybody there?" called Clara while she waved her hand in front of his face.

Snape's eyes snapped back to her and he smiled lamely. Clara giggled. "So what are you thinking? You seem lost in your thoughts," said Clara.

"Well, I-…"

"Two cappuccinos for Clara," the man from the counter called.

"Hold that thought," she said, raising a finger.

Clara returned holding two tall coffee cups. Snape took one from her. "Thanks," he said. She smiled in return.

"So, what were you saying?" she pressed on.

"I'm not trying to be rude but I don't think I can tell you what my thoughts are," said Snape brusquely.

"Oh," said Clara, somewhat dejected.

"I'm sorry. But I'm a private person. I don't even know you so I don't see the sense in telling you my feelings."

"I understand completely. I'm sorry too, for being insensitive," said Clara softly.

Snape waved her apology. "Don't be. Let's not waste this day for saying sorry's."

They drank their coffees in silence until Clara could not take the quietness anymore. "Uhm, Alan, maybe you could tell me more about yourself," said Clara timidly.

"What do you want to know?" sneered Snape.

Clara noticed his tone. She scowled. "I'm being nice here. Maybe you could try to be polite," she said crossly.

"I told you. I'm a private person. If you're bored with your own life then don't badger me!" he snapped.

Snape expected Clara to dump her coffee on his head or to leave him alone but instead she sat there, her scowl never leaving her face. Mostly women would do those things, except Hermione and _now _Clara. He was taken aback.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Snape asked coldly.

"No," said Clara determinedly.

"Why?"

"I know what you're doing," she smirked. "You're pushing me away. You want to be alone and your past is suppressing you to move on."

Snape gaped at her. Clara simply smirked. "Can you read minds?" asked Snape finally.

"I studied Psychology. I'm not reading minds, though."

Then her expression became solemn. "I want to be your friend, Alan."

Snape regarded her. "You don't even know me."

"This might sound silly but I felt as if I've known you before. When I bumped into you, I felt a connection between us. I don't know. I really can't explain it," said Clara quietly.

"Clara?"

"Yes?"

"Can I confide in you?"

"Of course."

"I'm running away from my past. I'm new here. I've been through a lot and I'm here so I can find myself again," said Snape, looking in her eyes. He noticed that her eyes began to water.

"What is it? Do you want to talk about it?" asked Snape softly.

"I've been through a lot, too. My fiancé died two months ago. I was so devastated by it. And now, I'm starting over. I want to move on." Tears fell from her eyes. Snape brushed her tears away.

"Maybe we could help each other out," said Snape.

"By being friends?"

"Yes, Clara. By being friends," said Snape as he put his hand above hers. She smiled at him.

From that moment on, Snape and Clara became friends. Everyday after work, they would go to the coffee shop to talk and to read books. Snape came to realize that his friendship with Clara was a bluff. To him, friendship meant honesty to each other. He was not completely honest with her because after all, he was not really Alan Dawson but Severus Snape. But those concerns were fading away because Severus and Alan are different. Severus Snape lived in the past, in the Wizarding world while Alan Dawson lived in the present, in the Muggle world.

* * *

**I intended to make Severus's other name to Alan. :) And my name is derived from Clara. :D  
**  



End file.
